


Supernatural Tumblr Drabbles

by ehonauta (banzai)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:38:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banzai/pseuds/ehonauta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various unrelated drabbles written for various reasons, copied from my tumblr. Tags will be updated as chapters are posted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dean/Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-S8 domesticity

Dean fucking hates feeling like a nag. For all that his big brother impulse is apparently stupidly overactive, he doesn’t actually enjoy reminding people to, say, take care of themselves. And yeah, he knows he’s a hypocrite, but he can only worry about so many people at once, and looking out for Sam (and Charlie, and Kevin, and Castiel) is just a higher priority than his own shit, you know?

But Cas not taking care of himself is driving Dean nuts.

“Dude, you have to eat.”

“Cas, it’s 4 a.m., you have to at least try to sleep a normal schedule.”

“Just take your fucking cell phone with you; it’s tornado season and you need to be able to contact me if we get hit.”

“When I said eat, I didn’t mean six cheeseburgers, dude. You’re going to make yourself sick.” (Yeah, yeah, hypocrite. Whatever.)

But somehow the last straw is an outing that turns him into the worst kind of mom-zilla.

“No, yeah, I get that you like the grass, but people toss needles and shit in it, you have to wear shoes at the park.”

Castiel is unimpressed.

“Dean, I am not a child, and you don’t have to constantly remind me of the things I am doing wrong. I am well aware of my shortcomings in this form.”

“Shit, Cas, I know but you could get, I dunno, tetanus or hepatitis, or just step in dog shit, I don’t know.”

Suddenly Castiel is right up in his face, glowering.

“Dean. I am showing exactly as much concern for my personal well-being as you do your own. And I will continue to do so until one of us dies or you start taking better care of yourself. You wouldn’t put up with this from Sam, and I will not put up with it from you.”

Dean blinks, taken aback. “Uh. Seriously?”

Cas’ bitchface is epic. Maybe Dean should separate him and Sam for awhile.

“Right. Check. I … eat a salad, or get some exercise on a regular basis, and you start eating and sleeping like a normal person?”

“Correct.”

“Fine, it’s a deal.”

Unexpectedly, Cas smiles, a wicked twinkle in his eye. “Good.”

He retrieves his shoes. “You’re right, you know. The ground here is remarkably unsanitary.”


	2. Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long before time, he Fell.

He couldn’t have known it would be so cold.

There is no cold in Heaven; no corner sits untouched by the warmth of His love.

But Lucifer has fallen, or so the host says. (He was pushed; pushed out by unyielding preference, by intolerance of dissent, by his zealous, fanatic brothers trying so hard to justify their own blindness by persecuting him for his sight.)

This domain he now calls his own is so cold. There is no light here, no warmth, no love. No sound, no touch, just bitter wind and bleak despair.

He rages to keep himself warm.


End file.
